


In the Moonlight

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [14]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, NSFW, Smut, ahs fanfic, madison x zoe, sluff, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Zoe wants to cuddle with Madison. It leads to a little bit more.





	In the Moonlight

“Madison...? Hey Maddie?” 

Madison rolled over and saw the clock on her bedside table read 4:00 a.m. She groaned and turned her head to look across the room at Zoe in her own bed. “What?”

“Can I get in bed with you?”

Madison raised a single eyebrow. “You wanna have sex now?”

“No, I wanna cuddle.”

There was a thick silence between the two witches. Then Madison finally spoke. “You woke me up at 4:00 to cuddle?” She asked indignantly. 

Zoe spoke hesitantly but replied, “yes.”

Madison rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, come here dork.” 

Hastily Zoe slipped away from her bed and scurried to Madison. She then joined Madison underneath her covers. Zoe snuggled into her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her. 

Madison turned to face her. “Bad dream?”

Slowly Zoe nodded. “Yeah... Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Madison assured her. As she said this the moon came out from behind a cloud and the room brightened so that she was able to see Zoe’s face in the light of its rays. 

Zoe looked across the pillow at Madison biting her lower lip. This was something she did when she was nervous. But what Zoe did not know was that it greatly turned Madison on. 

Madison felt herself getting wet as the moon continued to brighten Zoe’s beautiful face. Though she knew she was nervous, Madison couldn't help but think of how sexy Zoe looked when she looked like that. “Stop bitting that fucking lip,” she whispered plainly. 

Zoe released her lip look confused. “sorry, is it annoying.”

“Actually it’s the opposite of annoying. But I’m tired and want to go to sleep.” 

“Wait,” Zoe perked up. “What do you mean?”

“Ugh,” Madison groaned wishing her girlfriend would stop talking. “It’s fucking hot alright?”

Zoe looked completely taken aback by this statement. “Really?”

“Yes really. Now go to sleep Zoe.” Madison closed her eyes then so she wouldn’t be distracted. However, soon she felt something that made her eyes fly open. Zoe’s lips were gently kissing down her jaw. “Zoe,” she began. However, she never finished that sentence. 

Zoe stopped Madison’s lips by covering them with her own. She slipped her tongue between her lips and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s hip. 

Madison had given up the fight and completely submitted to her desires. She sucked on Zoe’s tongue and slipped her hand under Zoe’s t-shirt feeling the soft skin of her stomach. 

Moaning into Madison’s mouth Zoe reveled in the feeling of her fingers drawing closer to her breasts. In response, she gripped Madison’s ass gently and used the leverage to pull her closer.

This was something Madison absolutely loved. She panted as she broke her kiss with Zoe and moved so that she was on top of her. She used this position to pull Zoe’s shirt over her head. She grabbed hold of Zoe’s breasts and began to rub her cunt against one of Zoe’s legs. 

This cause Zoe to let out a low moan and close her eyes tightly. “Oh fuck,” she whined. 

“You like that baby?” Madison asked continuing her grinding which was revving her up with each firm movement across Zoe’s thigh. 

“Mhmm,” replied Zoe shuddering slightly. 

“Then you’re gonna love this.” Madison in one fluid motion slipped under the covers and pulled Zoe’s underwear down. Without hesitation, she dove between her legs and into her wet folds. 

Zoe let out a gasp as this happened. She removed the covers in order to see what was going on. She threw her head back and groaned at the sight of Madison lapping at her heat. “Oh god!”

“Cum for me baby,” Madison crooned. 

Soon that's exactly what happened. Zoe shuddered and shook. Then it was Madison’s turn. She crawled all the way up Zoe's body and sat down on her face. 

Zoe was then able to return the favor by helping Madison achieve a marvelous orgasm with her lips and tongue working on her clit. 

Madison swung her leg back over Zoe and moved to hold her in her arms. “I change my mind.”

“About what?”

“Wake me up at any time to cuddle.”


End file.
